


List and origin of terraforming technologies [EN]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: TerraGenesis (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST
Kudos: 3





	List and origin of terraforming technologies [EN]

[Archived document, terraforming technologies, light history] 

Hello visitor, you asked to look at the archives of the historical discoveries of the universal technologies used today for the terraformation of the distant worlds, to date, 67% of the planets of the solar system have undergone a voluntary total or partial terraformation. 

Would you like to consult all of the tech- Understood! Here is a detailed list of technologies used by different Human factions in different fields.  
Popularization of historical data in progress, good reading. 

**-Temperature regulation**

 **- > Decrease**

Cooling plant:  A network of cold coils and thermal conductors to siphon heat and convert it into energy for buildings.  
This technology was thought by Horizon during the colonization of Mercury, after having applied for a patent on this discovery, the other factions were also able to profit from it and this system became very famous throughout the solar system due to its relatively low cost and its dual use. 

Aerostat platform:  Those installations are the most ambitious just behind the comet redirects. They knew how to materialize a distant dream of Humanity to be able to flourish in the sky. It's a huge network of floating platforms inflated with helium or hydrogen and sometimes supported by paddle reactors. They perform many tasks, including containing work facilities for settlers, solar panels and wind turbines and whose main role is allowed by their size. Indeed the platforms are so large that they would hide entire sections of the sky, thereby reducing the global temperature.  
The platforms were developed by the engineers of the Daughters of Gaia to help them colonize Venus at their beginning, after having recovered the plans of the various concepts of manned missions towards the Earth's twin, they were able to establish the first floating installations in order to work on the thinning of the planet’s atmosphere while reducing its temperature. 

Solar shade :  As its name suggests, it's a huge shade in orbit to hide the sun. More precisely, the objective is to block solar radiations by placing the sahde on geostationary orbits or on the Lagrange point L1 of the planets. According to the variants and the target worlds, the solar fabric can be in the form of a single object or in the form of a network, geostationary installations also serve to recover the energy absorbed to transmit it to the installations on the ground. The first solar canvas projects are derived from solar sails, attached to long range probes to facilitate exploration of the solar system, in particular the moons of the gas giants.  
Today their form and composition have been widely adapted and are the most effective way to reduce the temperature of a planet. 

**- >Increase **

Heating cluster :  Originally what we called global warming poles were terrestrial installations used to produce renewable energy intended to replace fossil fuels whose gases and pollution have contributed to degrade our world and launched the terraformation compaign. After a while it was found that the areas where those installations were concentrated produce heat, we then realized that this precarious technology could be used in space to produce energy and heat. Their operation relies on the installation of thousands of wind turbines, solar coils and other small thermal elements on a planetary scale to begin to heat it.  
This simple process is not very effective on the intensity but very reliable over the long term. 

Bore hole:  A process that has long been used on Earth in geothermal plants, it's the excavation and recovery of heat from the mantle. The methods are numerous but however very simple. For example a double-walled hollow rod can be driven into the ground until reaching strategic points containing a high thermal potential, this rod transports cold water into the external wall, it heats up as it descends and arrives at the bottom of the rod it rises in the insulated inner wall,once arrived on the surface of long hollow metal bands receive and store this hot water until it cools by radiation, the heat is dissipated in the air.  
Repeat the operation several tens of times and you get effective heating. For very active planets, simple wells dug and touching areas of high temperatures such as magma chambers will do the job. 

Orbital mirror:  Unlike the solar shade, the orbital mirror is a vast network of mirrors in orbit in order to reflect the sun's rays towards the planet.  
Of a universal design their advantage lies in the fact that to increase the temperature of the target body adequately, it suffices to add or remove lenses to the constellation, these being made of transparent polymers, they can be recycled .  
Their assembly on a mobile station combined with several solar fabrics forms the basis of the SOLETTA device developed according to the Stein method. 

**-Pressure regulation**

 **- > Decrease**

Sequestration plant:  Based on the principle of pressurized gas storage in 21st century's chemical orbital rockets, those factories store and compress gases underground to refine the atmosphere.  
The gases thus stored are sorted and confined in separate containers, their fate depends on their possible future use, meanwhile, the old empty and reconditioned mines have become their new warehouse. 

Biofixture laboratory:  Apply the principles of basic chemistry to a large industrial building, at the heart of it we divide the CO2 to separate its constituents, thus recycles the carbon in the biosphere in order to fertilize the soil to help the first plants to grow or recycled into carbon-containing manufacturing compounds and the O2 is released into the air or stored.  
This type of installation is characterized by its size, often it easily exceeds 50 meters high, because chemical division is a process which, to have an importance on a global scale, must require an immense capacity of entry and treatment.  
Numerous valves bring in the air and filters differentiate the different gases, gases other than CO2 are transferred either in the containers of the sequestration plants, or are directly stored within the plant itself. Carbon dioxide is transferred to pressurized tanks, which constitute the majority of the laboratory space, and where a strong electromagnetic current separates the atoms. 

Hydrogen processor :  Similar to the biofixture laboratory but even larger, the very principle of its operation is based on the Bosch reaction, we react atmospheric CO2 with hydrogen in order to refine the atmosphere, therefore carbon is obtained which can be recycled, exploited or dispersed to fertilize the soil, water by the meeting of oxygen and hydrogen as well as heat extracted from the exothermic reaction.  


**- > Increase**

Thermal dust :  A phenomena known for centuries, the albedo of an object, the amount of light it reflects, has an impact on the amount of energy it absorbs , so the darker an object is, the more it absorbs energy, and in our case, solar radiation.  
Indeed the objective here is quite simply to cover the CO2 ice with black powder to make it melt by this increased absorption of solar radiation. It's a very popular strategy used on distant moons because this process is very inexpensive and easy to set up with largely profitable efficiency. Most often the black powder is simply graphite whose carbon has been extract by many ways. 

AtmoGen suite :  Originally developed to help mitigate climate change on Earth, it's a set of automated chemical systems designed to produce large quantities of gas to be released into the 'atmosphere.  
To do this, during the refining of the minerals extracted from the mines, the useless materials are sent to the processing center of the AtmoGen assembly, these are placed under very high temperature until the molecules the constituents are filtered and released. in the atmosphere to thicken it, they can also be stored and reused. 

Pocket mine :  Widely used from the 19th to the end of the 22nd century in natural hydrocarbon extraction plants. The principle is relatively the same, pockets of gas under the surface of the planet are scanned and the most interesting are pierced to release gases into the atmosphere, the method is simple and effective.  
If certain interesting hydrocarbons are discovered, they can be burned to produce energy and send additional gases into the atmosphere. 

- **Oxygen regulation**

**- > Decrease**

O2 filter:  Similar in process to sequestration plants, it's a building that filters O2 from the air and stores it in pressurized containers.  
It can then be used in many applications such as propulsion, powering the vital supports of domes, the metallurgical industry or else, it can be transferred to another planet requiring oxygen in the atmosphere. Ducts can also be used to transfer it to other installations such as the carbon fixer, the Hydro processor, and other infrastructures requiring dioxygen. 

Carbon fixer:  A large chain of buildings that collect carbon from different sources around the planet in order to fix it in large tanks. It is made to adhere to the walls in the form of simple charcoal thanks to an electric current, oxygen is then directly introduced into the air so that it can react and form CO2, which is then conveyed by conduits up to the surface, it helps to increase the pressure.  
A controlled supply of CO2 can also be routed to different farms to increase the productivity of photosynthesis vegetals.  
The carbon fixer is one of these large factories applying chemical reactions known since the renaissance age on a large scale, all that was left was to make the construction plans. 

Hydrolic generator:  As the name suggests, it creates water by fixing oxygen and hydrogen together by different chemical reactions similar to the hydrogen transformer, excluding the carbon of the equation. This process was put in place after the catastrophe of what has been called "the chain reaction of Eros", from the name of the colony which was struck by the incident on Venus.  
Due to a poor design of one of the few surface buildings used to modify the environment of the planet and the enormous pressure of the atmosphere coupled with the infernal temperature, the structure gave way and collapsed on the control center at the heart of the armored housing unit of the small colony, preventing the supervision of infrastructure on site. The problem became serious when the 4 cyanovats complexe were pushed to their maximum production capacity, thus for two decades the oxygen increased greatly without the Girls having the possibility of intervening. The Hydro generator was therefore an optimal solution for this problem. [A more detailed report of this incident is available for consultation] 

**- > Increase**

Oxygen plant:  This is a chemical treatment building known for its simple and optimized design, which makes it very profitable for its productivity. The plant gathers sources of molecules containing oxygen at the surface (CO2, CO), which are mined at or near the surface and transported to it, separates them and releases oxygen into the air while fixing the carbon. It was widely used on Earth during the ecological disaster of the middle of the 21st century.  
Please note that this installation can be ineffective on objects devoid of water ice and carbon dioxide, without geological activity and without biomass. 

Cyanovats:  Contrary to what the name suggests, these are not tanks filled with cyanide, but cyanobacteria. More precisely, these tanks are farms of cyanobacteria, also known as photosynthetic algae. These algae are known to produce oxygen via photosynthesis, hence their name.  
Their color can vary depending on the pigments they use to correctly execute this process, on Earth, these colors vary depending on the depth at which they are found. Red and blues algae are those living at the deepest depths and are generally the most used for greater production.  
Recently a black algae artificially created by genetic manipulations, these are capable of producing an even greater quantity of oxygen and have a very fast growth if the environment is suitable, today they are the most used algae in the facilities. 

Kelps farm:  Literally what their name indicates, these are large pools of kelps, the marine equivalent of trees. Capable of forming real underwater forests, their very high growth speed gives them great efficiency and increased productivity.  
Counterpart of cyanovats but even more efficient due to their very impressive size, the functioning of the installations is similar, the plants are fixed on a substrate rich in nutritive element which increases their growth speed, the oxygen which they produce is dissolved in the water, which is filtered, the oxygen is recovered and goes through a pressurized storage in boxes before being released into the atmosphere.  
Contrary to what one might think, it was the Sons of Hephaestus who submitted this project to the trans-faction council in order to make it better seen by the Daughters of Gaia. Although this attempt was awkward, the concept was resumed and the Sons still received a badge of "lifelong support" for their good contribution for a cause beyond their interest. 

**-Sea level regulation**

**- > Decrease**

Geocitern :  Reinforced and pressurized boxes borrowing their technology from the containers of O2 filters. The process is simple, water is pumped from unwanted aqueous areas and stored before being buried in large spaces specially arranged below the surface to be stored there awaiting use and recycling, or not. p>

Electrolysis plant:  Plans for the plant had already existed on Earth for decades to prevent global warming, but only emerged during the temperature crisis in 2043. After a quick optimization of the plans he could help to lower the level of the oceans caused by the melting ice, a real interest around this building was born among the leaders of the factions because it presents a relatively simple and inexpensive operation.  
Its operation is based on the hydrolysis reactions which consist in separating oxygen and hydrogen from the pumped water, the building then releases oxygen into the atmosphere with a precise ratio according to environmental needs, or else be stored to be recycled in domes or farms, hydrogen is used for energy, among other things. 

Ice Launcher:  As CEO Nwabudike Morgan says, it's like throwing snowballs at God. The ice-thrower is the third most ambitious project ever launched for terraforming on a planetary scale. Combining efficiency, aesthetics and sensationality, the ice-cream launcher is a real chain processing plant. First, it freezes ocean water and compacts it in the form of ice before resizing it using mechanical arms equipped with high temperature circular saws in huge blocks. These blocks run on conveyor belts until they arrive in the "coating" section where they are covered with heat-resistant materials, in general it is airgel, but there may be other materials used. Once made different mechanical push and tension system will pull a platform which will contain the blocks before releasing it, which will propel it into space at very high speed, the heat-resistant materials will prevent the blocks from evaporating during the climb due to constraints.  
Since its establishment, its method of operation and the spectacle offered by a launch have given it the mention of large-scale tourist project, the colonies equipped with this facility therefore experience an additional financial gain thanks to the tourists that "the attraction "brings back. 

**- > Increase**

Cloud seeder:  Cloud seeder are a very old technology already used on Earth. It consists of distributing chemicals in the air to stimulate the formation of clouds by circulating local water sources, with an increase in temperature in parallel.  
These systems are very effective in recycling local ice sources and initiating a basic water cycle to create an early hydrosphere. 

Aquifer network:  Very simple in principle and very effective on the ground, aquifer networks were first used on the Moon and Mars for terraformation and on the Moons occupied by the Sons of Hephaestus to provide support to their survival domes and their farms.It exploits local glaciers and underground lakes, liquefies them through heated conduits, filters them, stores them and redistributes them. 

Comet sling :  Described as the craziest project in humanity, the redirection was part of an immense network with diverse objectives but whose principle was simple, redirect objects from the solar system to exploit them.  
Different methods are used, the first platform network was to be established in the asteroid belt near Ceres, where Horizon financed and built the infrastructures, in order to extract and refine the metal from the asteroids and send cargoes to the planets. Today the network is fully active and is even located in the Kuiper belt which exploits frozen comets for water, held by the colony of Make Make. Comet sling constitutes a network of platforms capable of redirecting comets as their name suggests so that they eventually crash into the target planet, releasing their water on the surface as on Earth billions of years ago during the great late bombing.  


**-Biomass increasing**

**- > Marine installations**

Algae colony:  Literally once again, genetically targeted single-cell algae plants are placed on nutritious surface cultivation farms. They are extremophilic in nature which allows them to develop rapidly despite imperfect environmental conditions, they will form the basis of the planet's food chain, later accompanied by other species.  
Adapted according to the parameters of the planet, the architecture of the colonies can vary but the concept leaves the terraformation of Venus. 

Kelp Forest:  Did you know? Macrocystis can grow 60cm per day. It is a very developed green plant, contained in the modified equivalent of the Kelps farms from which they derive directly, these plants can quickly form solid bases of development for many species and offer significant support to the under- marine, in addition to oxygen gain. 

Coral reef:  A reef artificially designed and developed in the laboratory and then introduced, segment by segment in the water would welcome immense diversity but also significant tourism, provided that take care.  
This artificial culture "in segment" is a process perfected during the eco-stimulation operation of 2115 orchestrated by the Gaia faction to recover the terrestrial biodiversity lost during the 21st century in their laboratory on Ceres. 

**- > Land installations**

Soil Farm:  Basic but quite useful. Accelerating soil fertilization by adding a primary terrestrial biosphere. By this is meant an immense culture of bacterial carpets cultivated in in-domed mushroom farms, these carpets are removed and placed on squares of nutritive gel then transported outside and placed on the sterile soil of the planet, we repeat the operation several times to cover a wider area.  
Thanks to the gel, the bacteria will multiply for several generations before wasting away for lack of resources, however they will have started using some elements of the soil and, when dying, they will form a primary layer of fertile "soil" for the future generation of life to implant. The current population around the Sea of Tranquility on the Moon was trained using this technology. 

Grass Farm:  Before introducing animals, we must already focus on the plant population, particularly the flora that will be consumed by those animals. We then find something that we often tend to forget, grass is a staple food of millions of animal species.  
A carpet of genetically targeted grass for the planet will have the capacity for growth and perfect nutrition for the animals to introduce. Even today, however, the "ultimate" genome for biopop grass has not been discovered and used because it is too complex in view of all the unique parameters of the different worlds. There is however a potential candidate, // Solidum Herba //, of the name Pl-G-0014 or commonly called the ornate shoot, because of these many reasons, would have a good chance of being this ultimate herb in the making.  
Created on Ceres by the bioengineering laboratory of the Daughters of Gaia, this plant, initially a blade of common terrestrial grass, has seen its genome modified from time to time. Among other things, all the useless and dormant segments have been removed, new genes drawn from other species or even artificially created have been added, and an unprecedented molecular component has been given to it. The surviving trigger, placed at the two ends of the chromosomes of the plant, when the latter is planted in an environment different from the previous one, this complex activates, and triggers certain dormant genes which allow the production of certain molecules useful for survival of the plant, while inhibiting that of genes that have become useless. The team of the time received the Nobel Prize for Ceres and statues representing them are on display at the Venus Biology Museum. 

Forest stand:  This strategy can do without soil previously fertilized with primary biomass, but efficiency is reduced. It is a planting of artificial stands of many tree species at strategic locations on the planet to create a complex biosphere in a shorter time.  
It is a strategy that has paid off on Earth during the repopulation of the Amazon.  
Once again it is on the soil of Venus, the first truly terraformed planet that this technique was applied, offering all the data needed to resume and perfect this system. 

**-Biosphere gestion**

**- > Marine Installations **

Tidal enclave:  The reintroduction of marine species in the Pacific and Atlantic oceans were the major concern of ecologists of the 22 and 23rd century, it is there that the prototypes of enclaves to tides have emerged. It is a huge enclave linked to a diverse genetic laboratory responsible for creating a species specifically adapted to the environment of the planet's virgin oceans. This enclave is regulated and can accommodate one species at a time to accustom it to the new environment before releasing it and following its development, it is long but with several of these installations marine biodiversity will no longer be a concern. 

Deep-sea collective :  Functionally similar to the tidal enclave, the complex is a huge underwater research facility that monitors the interactions of species with each other and introduces new species. Often constructed as an extension of enclaves, their objectives are similar but their effectiveness is higher. The complexes still have a specialty, that of the production of algae and photosynthetic plants, thus the building and surrounding it is released into the environment in large quantities of oxygen. 

Reef institute:  The first of these buildings was built again without surprise by the Daughters of Gaia on Venus, but the management was transferred to a UNSA politician after a certain time, known for its ambition and charisma. Its purpose was to make the institute known throughout the system so that it could be reused elsewhere, which was not lacking.  
The institute itself is a complex bringing together all scientific fields concerning the growth and maintenance of a biosphere, from geologists to geneticists, including oceanographers and experts in atmospheric currents. Therefore it not only allows a maximum biodiversity production capacity, but also an additional gain of settlers. When the species are finally placed in an outdoor environment, their study tank is emptied, which increases the water. 

**- > Land Installations**

Automated nursery :  Designed by Horizon engineers to save income and time on the terraforming actions of Gaia on Mercury at the birth of their alliance, it consists of a large network of enclosures and tunnels leading to empty spaces supposed to welcome new species. Indeed, creating organisms is not the only problem, they must be cultivated and distributed on the surface, thus saving time and efficiency by automating the process.  
It's still long and expensive, but always more profitable than letting nature do it alone, it's not a challenge, just a push. 

Ecosimulator:  Cutting-edge technology born on Earth thanks to the research of the UNSA, it allows thanks to precise simulations brought by the last generation of quantum supercomputers, taking into account many parameters like the number of individuals at the start, their reproductive cycle, their behavior, the strategic points on the planet where they will go, etc. to visualize the expansion of this biocenosis. However, these installations produce so much heat that they must be installed as far as possible from the large domes. recently the idea was proposed to transform this simulation into a video game, by greatly simplifying the real parameters, like the Terragenesis application from Edgeworks. 

Zoological society:  Born from an educational program on Ceres with the bioengineering laboratory, the direct exposure of all the complexity of genetic manipulations in front of children made this program n was not a great success at the time.  
Fortunately, the Horizon corporation, also present on the dwarf planet, has brought back the interest of bio-expansion by opening a biology museum in the main colony. Today the concept and organization has been greatly improved and is presented in the following way: A large chain of buildings intended for the education of the next generation of scientists and the general public, which arouses ecological interest in them, ideally.  
Combining a whole journey leading to different advances, research, species created, etc. As well as interactions with scientists who work in parallel with the development and dispersal of these species. Often located near spaceports and using the same tank processes as reef institutes, it produces additional pressure and water gain. 

**Increase of the population**

**- > Housing facilities**

Habitation Unit :  The Hab unit constitue the minimum required to start an autonomous colony, developed on the basis of predefined paterns, they offer support for survival, housing, logistics, communication and even food. The first units were used on the Moon by the UNSA during the reconquest of 2038.  
The plans were then taken up by Horizon when they established themselves on Mercury. Today, Hab units are still a safe bet for the beginnings of colonization of extraterrestrial worlds. 

Habitation complex:  A designated successor to the residential unit, the complex offers an independent living space intended for hostile environments, designed for comfort and resistance.  
Developed by the Sons of Hephaestus, they are assembled from prefabricated products produced in orbit by the colonization ship. Their resistance, their versatility and above all their comfort made them very popular, even today. Some colonies even kept them in the event of a major ecological disaster to preserve part of the population. Their only fault is a compulsory additional production of oxygen necessary for their proper functioning. 

Habitation dome :  The dome is the colonial remains privileged by all the Human factions, for its living space and their solidity and today the biggest contribution of the Sons of Hephaistos who have designed and patented them all. They come in the form of a huge transparent and configurable dome capable of containing many types of facilities and accommodation, thereby welcoming thousands of people.  
The dome in itself being much too expensive in imported resources, they are built from local resources, silica, certain metals, sometimes modified ice and reinforced with thermal insulators etc ... 

**- > Human development assistance infrastructures**

Children's Creche:  The care and education of a child in a hostile environment is a task that is far too handicapping for the future young parents of the growing colony. A creche similar to creches on Earth but more optimized for education, a building where the community raises and educates children, would push the population to reproduce. 

Transit network:  The network allow a rapid deployment on the surface of the new settlers, they offer possibilities of explorations which later, can prove to be very useful for the colony. Mainly to discover new mine entrances and future trade routes between the colonies. In addition, sociologists of the time thought that better exploration and expansion on the surface would also encourage more people to immigrate, they were right.  
They are 3D printed from surrounding dust and rock and poured to quickly form pressurized, insulated and resistant tunnels. A technology born on the Moon when the domes began to have a limited reception possibility to find a new site that could house a new colony.

Spaceport:  The basis of space equipment, the concept of which has hardly changed in centuries since it is so efficient. Space ports are huge chains of buildings and tracks suitable for the delivery of goods or the transport of civilian or military personnel.  
It was of crucial utility for the first exchanges between Mercury and Earth at the very beginning of the great expansion. Today the charm of these installations are the mobile panels supporting the end of the landing strips. When the new cargo ships arrive and land, the landing platform lifts and is superimposed on top of other adjacent platforms, ramps are present on each floor of the platforms to unload the cargo, it is a magnificent spectacle to see. 

**End of technology list.**

End of the archives of the main terraforming technologies, additional documents are available to you including specific technologies or large-scale projects. 

Do you want to access one of these docu- In this case I wish you a good continuation visitor.  
Thank you for using the UNSA autonomous system data terminals here to serve education. 

[[End of archived document]] 


End file.
